Tragety
by vamplover
Summary: what happens when Roy has to save someone and doesn't know where to look for her?


Disclaimer: I sadly do not OWN Fullmetal Alchemist, and probably never will.

Roy Mustang was watching her, playing with Black Hayette. Suddenly the lieutenant looked up, as agilently as an angel could or would ever do. And out of the shadows walked a man, Roy couldn't get a good look at who it was, so he moved toward a different window. When he caught sight of who it was he was in utter shock. It was Roy Mustang himself. He couldn't decide if he was dreaming or not, but once he decided he wasn't he started to walk down the hall toward the stairs. This hallway was dimly lit, so it made it hard for Roy to see where he was going and look after the lieutenant in the court yard. Roy stopped short of the stairs as he saw the figure advance toward her. His breathe caught in his throat as the 'Roy' down there dared to touch his lieutenant. The 'Roy' had lain a hand on her arm and apparently said something. She bent over and tied up the Black Hayette, and looked up to the second floor where Roy was standing looking out helplessly as she looked into his eyes and knew that was the 'real' Roy. He knew at that moment that he had to stop her before she made a huge mistake by possibly giving her life to save his. Roy turned on his heal and started down the stairs. All the way down he thought of Riza.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lieutenant". One simple word but the way he said it made it sound so cold and unfeeling. She moved to stand up and salute the colonel. 'Roy' raised his hand as if to say "you don't need to".

"Sir."

He was silent for a moment but then he moved toward her. He laid his hand on her shoulder, she let him but when she looked up to his eyes she saw something that shouldn't have been there. To Riza it just looked like he was so cold and unfeeling.

"Come with me, lieutenant" the colonel just took his hand back and looked at the dog, "the dog has to stay."

Riza decided to tie Black Hayette up for a moment while she goes with 'Roy'. However when she leaned down to tie Black Hayette up she noticed Roy on the second floor looking out the window. That's when she thought of it...

'Of coarse, that would make more sense this 'Roy' in front of me must be a Humunculi' as the realization hit her she decided on a plan to make sure that this was a Humunculi.

"Lieutenant." she turned around at the sound of her name. "Sir""follow me then" they headed for the corner of the building. As they rounded it 'Roy' turned to her, "not much further now". "Sir, where are we going?" The Lieutenant didn't like this one bit she did have to find out who this was and why they were taking her some place.

As Roy rounded the last corner and reached outside they were gone. Black Hayette hadn't stopped barking as the 'Roy' imposter had been here.

"Riza" it was cast off as just above a whisper but loud enough for the dog to hear, because when he spoke that one word Black Hayette shut up.

"Colonel" Roy turned around to see Alphonse running his way. Of coarse Ed and Winery were right behind him.

"Alphonse, pipsqueak I didn't expect you so soon." Roy looked at Winery and back at the brothers. "Why are you back Fullmetal? Did you miss your job that badly, or do you just want more on the Philosopher Stone?" there was never a quiet moment after the part of 'Pipsqueak'. Ed was yelling and screaming at Roy that he wasn't a pipsqueak that he wasn't the size of an ant that no one could see and would easily step on.

"Ed that's not what he said." Winery sweat dropped as Ed continued to rant, but was being held back by Alphonse.

"Brother calm down"

"Ill calm down when he stops making wise cracks" Ed folded his arms across his chest and looked to the side.

There was silence until they heard the dog bark. "Oh how cute" Winery looked down at the dog amazed at how obedient it was when people told it to sit or role over the last time she was here. "What's his name?"

"Black Hayette" Alphonse said, as he let go of Ed and walked over to Winery and Black Hayette. They both began to pet him, until Roy intervened.

cough "I need him for a mission. So he will have to wait till later to be adored." Alphonse was the next to speak " Sir, where is the Lieutenant? Isn't she normally on dog watch?" "Yes, but tonight plans got mixed up."

SORRY GUYS BUT IM DONE FOR TONIGHT...HE IS MY STORY! I NEED COMMENTS LOTS OF COMMENTS IF YOU CARE FOR ANY THING IN THIS WORLD YOU WILL GIVE ME COMMENTS!


End file.
